One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a software game application. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to an interactive software game application and system thereof.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It may be contemplated that compatibility games have been in use for years. Typically, conventional compatibility games may comprise board games, card games, computer games and dating websites. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that with conventional compatibility games, individuals may be seeking a dating partner or life partner (including members of dating websites), wherein the individuals usually may only disclose basic personal information (e.g. height, eye color, ethnicity, likes, dislikes, etc.) to others in the initial stage of meeting. Thus, when a member of a dating website or those seeking a partner, may find a potential dating candidate, the initial conversation may typically be shallow or superficial because it is believed that most individuals may not know the right questions to ask or may be apprehensive in asking. In other conventional compatibility games, board games and/or card games may be utilized and may require players to play the game in a same location. Furthermore, those seeking a dating partner or potential mate may meet individuals they may not know (strangers), and it is believed that meeting someone in person, to get to know them, may not always be comfortable, safe or feasible. Moreover, it is believed that some individuals may not feel comfortable answering personal questions in the presence of other individuals, therefore, it is further contemplated that when playing in person, it may be difficult to tell someone you don't want to see them again if you're not interested in them.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.